Computing devices often utilize a graphics processing unit (GPU) to accelerate the rendering of graphical data for display. Such computing devices may include, for example, computer workstations, mobile phones such as so-called smartphones, embedded systems, personal computers, tablet computers, and video game consoles. GPUs execute a graphics processing pipeline that includes a plurality of processing stages that operate together to execute graphics processing commands/instructions and output a frame. A central processing unit (CPU) may control the operation of the GPU by issuing one or more graphics processing commands/instructions to the GPU. Modern day CPUs are typically capable of concurrently executing multiple applications, each of which may need to utilize the GPU during execution. A device that provides content for visual presentation on a display generally includes a graphics processing unit (GPU).
A GPU renders a frame of graphical content into a framebuffer for display. This rendered frame may be read from the framebuffer and processed by a display processing unit prior to being displayed. For example, the display processing unit may be configured to perform processing on one or more frames that were rendered for display by the GPU and subsequently output the processed frame to a display. The pipeline that includes the CPU, GPU, and display processing unit may be referred to as a display processing pipeline. In addition to receiving content generated by a GPU, a display processing unit may receive content generated by another component, such as a video decoder, camera, or any other component configured to provide content for display.